The Worst Thing
by mocasoul
Summary: This is based on the April 10-13th episodes. What if things went differently when Zach held Starr hostage? What if John, Marty, and Cole weren't there to save them? This is what might have happened...


**Disclaimer: Don't own...wish I did...Warning contains rape**

Todd knew it was risky to talk in code knowing that it would provoke a reaction out of Zach, but he hoped that Starr would get the message and leave. He didn't want to see his daughter hurt, and it turned his stomach whenever Zach pointed the gun at her threatening to kill or rape her. That would devastate him more than anything if he were to see that monster rape his own daughter. It would also remind him that he was once that same monster. He looked at Starr and she seemed to get the idea of what he was doing and he felt proud that he had raised such a smart daughter. He decided to risk it and create a distraction long enough to get Starr safely out of the room. Going for the balls, he taunted Zach and Starr flew up from the bed and headed for the door, but it was too late...Zach had gotten a hold of her and pointed the gun at Todd.

"You bitch!" Zach yelled into her ear as he gripped her harder. Todd was frozen and it pained him to see his one time friend speak to his flesh and blood that way.

"Leave her alone, Zach!" Todd shouted as he tried to ignore the pain in his eyes threatening to force out tears.

"Shut the fuck up, Todd! You know what? It's payback time..." he said as he threw Starr hard across the bed, but she tumbled onto the floor on the other side of the bed. She screamed out in pain, but it was muffled because of the tape around her mouth. Todd immediately launched towards Zach, but Zach was quick and hit him in the head with the butt of the gun, and everything went black. The last noise he remembered hearing was the muffled, yet piercing scream from Starr.

When he came to, he saw Starr lying on the bed stripped down to her black lace bra and panties, and he swore if this wasn't such a serious situation he would have yelled at her for dressing like a whore. Zach was shirtless kneeling over her on the bed while he pointed the gun at her. Todd felt the urge to tackle him again, but he quickly realized he was tied to the chair sitting directly beside the bed...he couldn't move.

"Oh, you're up." Zach said as if he was caught in the middle of planning a surprise party for Todd. "You know, you should have just given me the money when I asked for it. You do owe me, you know. I mean, I went to prison for you while you sat here getting rich and starting a family...You have a really beautiful daughter, Todd." Zach said as he caressed her face and she flinched away.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Todd said and Zach cocked the gun and forced it to Starr's head. She screamed and Todd winced. "Okay, okay...just calm down. Please let her go. Look, I'll give you all the money you want just, please, don't hurt her." Todd begged.

"Oh, but her skin is so soft. She's got the whole pseudo innocent Lolita thing down. Did your daddy know you that you dress like this?" he said to her in an child-like voice. "You know, why settle with one thing when I can have it all?" he said still caressing her face. Suddenly, she screamed when Zach ripped the tape off her mouth and Todd flinched. "Look at her eyes, Todd. Those lips...so soft and plump...wonder what they would feel like around my cock." he said as he kissed her and she screamed. Todd tried to break free from the chair, but he couldn't move.

"You son of a bitch! Get your filthy fucking lips off of her!" Todd yelled, trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"Hey, Todd, she tastes just as sweet as she looks. Too bad she's your daughter, I'd let you have a crack at her. Like old times, right? Only this time, you're not the leader! You're not calling the shots! I am!"

"Okay, you're calling the shots. I get that, we both get that. Don't you, Starr?" he said turning his glance towards his frightened daughter. She nodded rapidly hoping that would convince Zach to let her go. He, merely, laughed and ran his hand across the swell of her breasts and Todd tried to fight against his binds, but it was no use. Zach reached under the flimsy material of her bra and squeezed her breasts. She whimpered and tried to squirmed away from him.

"I think your getting turned on, Starr." Zach said as he pinched her hardening nipple. Starr felt sick with embarrassment, but she knew she didn't want him. It was just a natural reaction to the friction she told herself knowing that it was true. Zach disgusted her, he absolutely repulsed her, and she didn't want him. She tried to think about Schuyler or Cole to take her mind of this wrong thing happening to her and to her father. "You really are mature, aren't you? Look, Todd, I think she wants me." Zach said laughing and Todd turned his head away when he saw Zach's hand travel lower to Starr's panties.

"No, no...Don't!" Starr said trying to fight him and push his hands away from her body, but it didn't help. She turned her head towards her father as she felt his fingers against her moist lips, and she felt sick to her stomach that her body reacted differently than her mind. She tried to suppress the involuntary moan that slipped out when she felt his fingers rub against her clit. Again, just a natural reaction tot he physical touch...it didn't mean anything.

"You're mouth is saying no, but your body says yes..." Zach trailed off. "Kinda like the way Marty did, right Todd?"

"Please, let her go." Todd said in complete agony. He hadn't paid any attention to it at the time, but he was crying. Seeing Starr fragile body tremble with fear beneath Zach cut into him like a thousand knifes. "You got what you wanted...you hurt me. Now, let her go. I'll give you the money, and I'll even let you kill me, but don't do this..." Todd begged.

"Come on, Todd, don't tell me you grew a vagina while I was gone..." Zach said rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You have no idea what it's been like since I've been locked up. Do you realize I haven't fucked a woman since then? Do you realized what years of jerking off could do to you? You start to miss the real thing...And now that little Starr is all grown up..." he said while unzipping his jeans and he pulled them off. Starr eyes filled with terror as she knew this was actually happening...he was going to rape her in front of her father. Instinctively, she locked her legs together but Zach, forcefully, pried them open with his knees. He ripped off her panties and held her wrist above her head.

"No!" Starr shouted and tried to fight him, but he just laughed at her attempts. Todd was rocking and twisting like a madman trying to break free from the chair. He swore that he would kill Zach if he ever got free, and he hoped that was soon.

"Stop fighting it, Starr..." Zach cooed into her ear. "you know you want it. I told you this was your chance to prove to your father how grown up you are..." he said as he positioned himself at her entrance. She started to hyperventilate and she looked at her pain-stricken father.

"Zach, don't do this!" Todd said as his voice cracked. Zach just turned his head to Todd and smirked before turning back to Starr and he, roughly pushed into her. Todd flinched at the loud shriek of pain she let out. She was screaming and crying loudly as Zach moaned in ecstasy as he viciously fucked Starr. Todd felt as if the world and God had betrayed him. He knew he had been a monster, and in many ways, he still was, but he knew he didn't deserve this hell. This torturous hell of seeing his only daughter being ripped apart by his former friend. He couldn't believe this was happening and he tried, through blurry tear-obstructed vision, to break free from the chair.

"Fuck, Manning, your daughter's pussy is a dream!" he groaned out being barely heard through Starr's screams. "I can see...why Marty's little stupid offspring wants to hold onto her."

"You fucking cruel bastard! I'm gonna kill you! You hear me?! I will fucking kill you!" Todd yelled out with a fury he had never felt before. Even when he unleashed it upon Cole and that Schuyler guy...he had never felt so murderous in his life.

"Go ahead, Todd." Zach panted out. "Kill me...I'm already in heaven..." he said as he pounded faster and harder into her brutalized pussy. Soon, Zach let out a long loud grunt and Todd felt sick to his stomach knowing what had just happened. Starr turned her head away looking towards the other side of the room as Zach pulled out of her. "Thanks for the fuck, Twinkle..." he said as he kissed her cheek as he grabbed his clothes and left.

"Starr..." Todd said after a long period of silence. She hadn't changed her position, and if her shoulders weren't shaking with silent sobs he could have sworn she was dead.

"Yeah..." she croaked out as she grabbed a bed sheet and wrapped it around her before, slowly, walking near her father. She looked down at the floor avoiding his face out of shame. She tried to help him out of the chair, but her hands were shaking too much.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said as he sobbed too. "I promise you, that I'll get him back. I would kill him for you, Starr..."

"I know..." she said.

Todd wasn't sure if he should comfort her or not, but he knew that this would change their lives and probably bring this closer.


End file.
